Armed Forces (sports society)
Sports Klubs of the Soviet Ministry of Defense was a system of sports clubs established at first at Officer's clubs of the Red Army and after World War II reformed into sports clubs of the Army. All the sports clubs were supervised in the Sports Committee of the Ministry of Defence of the USSR and sports committees of military districts and naval fleets. The Army clubs were often abbreviated as SKA and previously as SKVO and DO. The biggest club was the central club located in Moscow, CSKA Moscow. The society was one of the largest sports societies in the USSR. There was one SKA club in each Military district and naval fleet of the USSR, and a central club - CSKA.Great Soviet Encyclopedia, 3rd edition, entry on "СССР. Физическая культура и спорт", available online here Members of the society at Olympics City represented and sports discipline are given in parentheses. Summer Olympics 1952 Summer Olympics # Yuriy Lituyev (Leningrad, athletics) # Boris Tokarev (Leningrad, athletics) # Anatoly Konev (Moscow, basketball) # Aleksandr Moiseyev (Moscow, basketball) # Arkady Vorobyov (Sverdlovsk, weightlifting) 1956 Summer Olympics # Yuriy Lituyev (Moscow, athletics) # Yevgeniy Maskinskov (Saransk, athletics) # Semyon Rzhishchin (Moscow, athletics) # Boris Tokarev (Moscow, athletics) # Viktor Tsybulenko (Kiev, athletics) # Vladimir Safronov (Chita, boxing) # Arkady Vorobyov (Sverdlovsk, weightlifting) 1960 Summer Olympics # Gusman Kosanov (Kishinev, athletics) # Semyon Rzhishchin (Moscow, athletics) # Viktor Tsybulenko (Kiev, athletics) # Yury Vlasov (Moscow, weightlifting) # Arkady Vorobyov (Sverdlovsk, weightlifting) 1964 Summer Olympics # Oleg Fyodoseyev (Moscow, athletics) # Gusman Kosanov (Alma-Ata, athletics) # Edvin Ozolin (Leningrad, athletics) # Oleg Grigoryev (Moscow, boxing) # Stanislav Stepashkin (Moscow, boxing) # Volodymyr Morozov (Krasnovodsk, canoeing) # Grigory Kriss (Kiev, fencing) # Oleg Stepanov (Moscow, judo) # Yury Vlasov (Moscow, weightlifting) # Leonid Zhabotinsky (Zaporozhye, weightlifting) 1968 Summer Olympics # Gennadiy Bliznetsov (Kharkov, athletics) # Galina Bukharina (Moscow, athletics) # Romuald Klim (Minsk, athletics) # Jānis Lūsis (Riga, athletics) # Volodymyr Morozov (Kiev, canoeing) # Valery Yardy (Moscow, cycling) # Grigory Kriss (Kiev, fencing) # Viktor Sidyak (Lvov, fencing) # Leonid Zhabotinsky (Kiev, weightlifting) 1972 Summer Olympics # Nadezhda Besfamilnaya (Moscow, athletics) # Galina Bukharina (Moscow, athletics) # Jānis Lūsis (Riga, athletics) # Veniamin Soldatenko (Alma-Ata, athletics) # Sergei Belov (Moscow, basketball) # Ivan Edeshko (Moscow, basketball) # Alzhan Zharmukhamedov (Moscow, basketball) # Vyacheslav Lemeshev (Moscow, boxing) # Volodymyr Morozov (Kiev, canoeing) # Valery Yardy (Cheboksary, cycling) # Grigory Kriss (Kiev, fencing) # Viktor Sidyak (Minsk, fencing) # Gennadiy Tsygankov (Moscow, ice hockey) 1976 Summer Olympics # Lidiya Alfeyeva (Moscow, athletics) # Vera Anisimova (Moscow, athletics) # Jānis Lūsis (Riga, athletics) # Sergei Belov (Moscow, basketball) # Ivan Edeshko (Moscow, basketball) # Alzhan Zharmukhamedov (Moscow, basketball) # Viktor Sidyak (Minsk, fencing) # Yevgeni Chernyshov (Moscow, handball) # Gennadiy Tsygankov (Moscow, ice hockey) # Vladimir Bure (Moscow, swimming) # Oleg Moliboga (Dnepropetrovsk, volleyball) 1980 Summer Olympics # Yevgeni Chernyshov (Moscow, handball) # Anatoli Fedyukin (Moscow, handball) 1988 Summer Olympics # Dmitry Bilozerchev (Moscow, artistic gymnastics) # Hennadiy Avdyeyenko (Odessa, athletics) Winter Olympics 1956 Winter Olympics # Fyodor Terentyev (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Nikolay Gusakov (Moscow, nordic combined) 1960 Winter Olympics # Vladimir Melanin (Kirov, biathlon) # Gennady Vaganov (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Nikolay Gusakov (Leningrad, nordic combined) 1964 Winter Olympics # Vladimir Melanin (Kirov, biathlon) # Rita Achkina (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Yevdokiya Mekshilo (Leningrad, cross-country skiing) # Gennady Vaganov (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Nikolay Gusakov (Leningrad, nordic combined) # Nikolay Fyodorovich Kiselyov (Leningrad, nordic combined) 1968 Winter Olympics # Rita Achkina (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Vladimir Voronkov (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Vladimir Belussov (Leningrad Oblast, ski jumping) 1972 Winter Olympics # Vladimir Voronkov (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Irina Rodnina (Moscow, figure skating) # Alexei Ulanov (Moscow, figure skating) 1976 Winter Olympics # Zinaida Amosova (Novosibirsk, cross-country skiing) # Nikolay Bazhukov (Syktyvkar, cross-country skiing) # Sergey Savelyev (Moscow, cross-country skiing) # Irina Rodnina (Moscow, figure skating) # Valery Muratov (Kolomna, speed skating) 1980 Winter Olympics 1984 Winter Olympics 1988 Winter Olympics *Vyacheslav Bykov (Moscow, ice hockey) Overall Olympic performance by the society In the following table for team events number of team representatives, who received medals are counted, not "one medal for all the team", as usual. Because there were people from different sports societies in one team. Summer Olympics Winter Olympics See also *Soviet Union at the Olympics *CSKA Moscow Sources Bibliography * - for tables and lists on 1952-1976 Olympics External links * Official website * Sport committee of friendly armies * Category:Military of the Soviet Union